1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container innerseals, which are used in conjunction with a conventional threaded on cap to provide an air tight, hermetically closed seal for containers. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved innerseal for a container which is easier to remove, and promotes ease of removal in conjunction with improved sealability for containers on which it is applied relative to those innerseals which were heretofore known.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the need in contemporary society for air tight, hermetically closed seals on containers for food, medicine and the like, closures have been developed which incorporate an innerseal bonded with an adhesive to an upper container rim. To effect such a seal, a filled container after being capped is passed through an electromagnetic field generated by induction heating equipment, which heats a foil layer within the innerseal, thereby bringing about the melting of a heat sealable polymeric film coating. One system of this type which has met with significant commercial success bears the trademark "Safe-Gard", and is manufactured by the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn. This system provides a hermetic seal that is suitable for use with ingestible commodities. The seal is particularly effective for products which should be preferably kept free from contamination, oxidation and/or moisture. However, it is difficult to effectively control the adhesive force by which such innerseals are bonded to the containers, due to the dependency of the sealing force on the amount of inductive power that is applied. Accordingly, it has previously been necessary to maintain strict control over the amount of power that is applied during sealing of such containers, and a wide range of seal tightness may result even if the power range is effectively controlled. Moreover, the amount of sealing force which could be used was limited by the fact that a proportional amount of force was needed to remove the innerseal from the container by the end user. As a result such seals had to be penetrated or scraped off with a sharp implement such as a knife. This problem was compounded by the inconsistency of sealing forces from container to container and the limitations on sealing force as discussed above.
Although innerseals which have integral tab portions for gripping purposes have been developed, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,890 to Ullman et al., the basic problem of grippability in conjunction with a limited and unpredictable range of sealing forces has not been effectively solved to date. It is within this context that the present invention assumes significance.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for container innerseals which are easily removable by an end user without scraping or puncturing, and that have a consistent removal force which allows a strong seal to be provided between the innerseal and container regardless of the sealing force, and that obviates the need for strict control during the sealing process.